


Monstrous

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Jonah Hex (2010), Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Attraction, Blackmail, Capture, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Marriage, Murder, On the Run, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie





	Monstrous

 

Her head stayed down as she swept broken bottle pieces away. There were so many hands everywhere. Drinks, girls, hands and laughter everywhere. She pulled the dress back around her waist and carried on with her tasks. The more she moved, the safer she would be. Head down and when she had the money she needed, she’d venture west.

She’d heavily considered marrying again just for safe passage. Unmarried traders came through all the time and most, if Turnball hadn’t found them, were well endowed in their pockets. She knew her way around men but if she wasn’t careful, she’d be trapped with children and a cozy farm and it wasn’t what she needed. What she needed was to outrun the hangman’s noose.

“Mary!”

She put her broom away and went to the stew pot, dishing out dinner for whomever was seated. She was quick with her bowls, placing and moving, not meeting anyone’s eyes. She wiped the sweat from her head and did what she could with the black strands of her hair that wanted to be free. Over the few months that she was on the run, she slowly removed herself from the life around her. One town was always like the rest. This one was a little small for her tastes. Her mind wandered upstairs to the sack of coins that could get her to the next town or the one after that if she was lucky. The closer to the Mississippi, the bigger the town would be and the wealthy the travelers.

Tomorrow morning at first light, she decided. She would be gone.

A chair halted with a screech in front of her as her eyes shot up by mistake. They burned into the eyes belonging to a man with, to her guess, a soul as twisted and wicked as the tattoo running up and down his neck. His tongue traveled across his lips long after the stew was cleaned away. He knocked back the bowl in her direction.

“I want another.”

“One serving per man. Owner’s rule, not mine.”

“I’ll pay,” he huffed with a thick accent.

“Not my rule.”

She turned back for the kitchen, only to be jerked back by the man so that she was inches away from his face.

“Then give me something else.”

His voice had dropped into a whisper so that only she could hear. His evil stare drifted from her eyes to her mouth then to her bosoms.

“Is there a problem here?”

She slipped from his grip as the owner appeared with a tired look to his face.

“What does a man have to do to have a satisfying meal around these parts?”

“Was the stew not enough, Mr. Burke?”

“I was refused another bowl.”

The owner sighed, still for a moment until he backhanded Mary with some force. Her gasp got the attention of everyone in the saloon as the space grew quiet. She crashed into the nearest wall. She prayed to God that she would keep her composure, the last person to hit had been her husband, while he was still alive, of course.

“Get Mr. Burke some goddamn cornbread before he burns this place down.”

Mary steadied herself and left without a word. The stare she could see out the corner of her eyes burned almost as the side of her face. A quickened bit of movement got her attention. A man in the far corner had shot up from his seat with a smile to his face and from what she remembered as a worn WANTED poster in his hands.

Fear filled her veins as the laughter and piano tunes filled the saloon again. Burke’s eyes followed the little shadow as she fled for what he knew was her room on the second floor.

“My apologies, Mr. Burke, she is new to the area. She didn’t know…”

“So what else do you have?”

“If you want something sweeter, one of our ladies can keep you company until something can be made.”

“A lady?”

“Two! On the house, of course.”

Burke was already on his feet before any of the ushered girls could make his lap. He drove the knife he kept hidden from plain sight into the table in front of his as the owner jumped. Burke slipped his bowler onto his head and smiled as he stretched his hands over his head.

“No need. I’ll just do it myself.”

Mary didn’t bother with anything in her room. She didn’t have much to begin with but the small knife she’d used to kill her husband with, the small bag of earned coins and the dress on her back. Through the dark, she hurried to her window and steadied herself on the ledge. Down the alley, the drunkard and their ladies where too busy with one another to see her climb from the saloon window. She looked down in the moonlight to the hay beneath her, always clear of tools in case she needed means of escape.

She closed her eyes and jumped. Mary sealed her lips the best she could and landed safely in the hay. A smile crossed her face but disappeared with the click of a revolver’s hammer pulled back into its firing position.

“Hands up, Rosemary.”

“Look, Mister. I don’t have any money…”

A shot rang out next to her head as she jumped. The alley cleared of people but there were gunshots often, no one would come looking if they valued their life. She was pushed face first into the building next to the saloon.

“Oh, I’ll get my money’s worth out of you Rosemary. Dead or alive, one way or another. You’re worth more alive.”

He pressed the end of the revolver into her neck, burning her flesh as she cried out in hurt. The man chuckled as he crashed into her.

“I hope the hangman’s noose adds more marks to that pretty neck.”

He was quick to hostler his gun and wrap his hand around her neck. Mary clawed at his skin, trying like hell to breathe.

“How about a grin?”

The man’s hands slipped from her throat as someone else rushed the alley. The man got his feet, turning into Burke’s long knife and slitting his own throat. Mary took too long to regain herself instead of running off as Burke left the man to die and laced his fingers into Mary’s long dark hair. She swung and kicked her feet at him to try and get away but his grip was strong as was the rest of him.

She was dragged up the saloon steps, doing what she could to slow Burke but it made the catch all the more thrilling. The doors clashed open. Eyes did what they could to stay out of Burke’s business as he took a gold coin from his pocket and flipped it in the air for owner to catch.

“For the _cornbread_.”

He wasted no time hailing Mary to his shoulder and making his way to her room. His heavy boot kicked open and slammed the door behind him with a single sweep. His strong arm hurled Mary to the bed with enough forced to make her crash to the floor. She backed herself to the wall.

Her gasping breath was the only thing she could hear as Burke lit her lamp.

“They tell me you’re new here.”

She didn’t dare open her mouth. Her eyes darted to the sleeves he rolled to his elbows. His hat tipped off and was placed on a hook for safekeeping and with some care. His boots softly thundered her floor as he made his way to her. Mary knew she could escape as she turned her arm but couldn’t feel her knife. Burke smiled, making his tattoo stretch.

“Looking for this,” he teased as he flipped the small blade between his fingers.

He ran the cold metal against her cheek to taunt her but he didn’t know her, or at least who she truly was.

“Yes.”

She drove the heel of her hand into his face, taking him by surprise and retrieved her knife before it could touch the wood of the floor. Burke was on his feet and lunged for Mary. She rolled to her back and kicked both of her feet up, sending Burke flying as he crashed into the door.

Mary stepped on the bag of her coins, tearing it at the seams. She left it behind and raced for the window again, nearly free until an arm wrapped around her waist and threw her into her bedpost. Her vision was blurry to her. Her head hurt and the impact made her head spin wildly. Her ears were cotton apart from Burke’s chuckling at her neck.

Turnbull’s men didn’t believe in bounties but he always had a plan for wanted men. She could only imagine what he had in store for her. Burke smiled, looking down to his handiwork. There was a rumble to his chest as he looked to Mary or Rosemary or whoever the hell she was. He pulled his own knife from his belt and finished the last of his whiskey.

Mary jumped awake as Burke spit trails of his whiskey into her face.

“You must really new or you may just be stupid. No one puts their hands on one of Turnbull’s men and lives to tell the tale.”

“You seem more demon than man.”

“That’s what you think.”

She turned her head to see her wrists tied above her to her knife that was driven deep into the wall. Her whole body was pulled forward along with the table that she dangled from. Burke’s hand snaked under Mary to pull her forward as the other wrapped tightly enough around her neck. He towered over her as she tried to fight the pain in her wrists and her neck.

“I would say you ain’t worth the coin, bitch, but I don’t work on an empty stomach.”

His fingers hooked into the front closures of her dress with the buttons remaining stitched to the fabric. Mary was petrified as his hands formed to the sides of her body. She was surprised as he was over her again and thrusted his tongue between her lips. His lips were strong as they pressed to hers, nearly taking the breath away from her. Her spine tingled as she felt the growl emitting from his throat. The minute he parted from her lips, he pushed his kerchief between them to keep her quiet.

“There. Don’t want to be interrupted, now would we?”

She screamed into her gag as Burke stepped back and grasped his knife. Mary wished death wasn’t to meet her so quickly before she fully started her new life. She closed her eyes and prayed. The sound of his knife driving into the table made her jump but she felt no pain. She opened one eye and saw his knife driven into the table above her head, directly between her bound hands.

A bit of cold got her attention as Burke’s hand found its way up her dress and between her legs.

“I think if I kill you, you wouldn’t be worth the money.”

His hand moved past her lower undergarment, cupping her bare backside with great vigor. She could feel his long finger wonder further to trace her private parts. She tried to move away, only to make her hips to clash with his. He forced a groan and shifted his hips into her stomach. His tongue darted out and ran up her neck.

“You refused me some stew but I’ve have me a proper Mississippi meal tonight,” he chuckled.

His hands were quick, first tearing her lower undergarments to shredded ribbons on the floor around her, then to the front of her dress to feel her chest. Burke buried his face into Mary’s heaving chest, running his tongue across the top of them as if he would die of thrust. He toyed with her or more of her flesh as they stood for him. Mary felt helpless as Burke moved his hands between her legs. The touch of his fingers terrified Mary, never remembering her husband touching her in such a way. From the wedding night up until his death, she was only ever used when he wanted it and she never enjoyed it or even looked him in the eye.

As his hand traveled up closer to her closed sex, Mary felt tingling run up her legs and to her back that she didn’t know she could feel. He pulled his tongue off of her and panted as he looked down to her. An unreal grin stretched across his face as he took in the half naked woman underneath him. He had toyed with her enough but in the wretchedness of the black pit he called a heart, he had to know.

He lowered his mouth just above her ear.

“You seem a bit young to not be hitched but then you’re far too young to be a hag. I may just keep you.”

Mary thrashed underneath him, kicking her feet with no success. His hand was able to wrap around the inside of her thigh. His grip made her stop.

“You ever been touched like this?”

She shook her head to him.

“That is just a shame. How about here?”

His hand moved higher, making the chills return. Again, she shook her head to him. He moved down her body as slow as a snake. His hand pushed up her dress to her waist, leaving her bottom half naked to Burke. He fought her timidness and her blushing delightful the further he crawled to her legs. She wasn’t sure how to feel when Burke kissed the top of her thighs.

“There is much that you don’t know, girl.”

His lips felt… hungry. The further he went to inside her legs, the more she resisted but his hands kneading into her skin and the tongue that tickled her made her soft from his touches. Her body wanted more but her head told her something was so wrong. He stopped, turning his head into her open legs before she could understand what was happening.

“Lord, girl,” he moaned, “I’ll tell you what. If you can get free and get out that door, I’ll let you go. If not, then I’ll just be eating you alive.”

Her hips nearly jumped from the table as Burke licked up her sex. Burke wrapped his arms around her legs to keep them open as he pushed his tongue into her. He only meant to tease her and make her moan but something made him unstoppable once he tasted her. He needed more.

Mary closed her eyes, unable to stop the colors from running wild behind her eyes. She had no idea what he was doing but the waves of what she felt as bliss coursed through her. Burke moved up to his favorite part of the woman anatomy, other than full bosoms and bare bottoms, and pressed his tongue firmly to her clit. His lips wrapped around her, sucking as her body rocked against his mouth. He was already so far and he’d be sure to finish her as a true gentleman would.

He traced his longest finger a single time up and down her sex and pushed his finger into her. Mary had no idea what to feel as her body stiffened. His finger didn’t hurt but it was like nothing she ever felt. It eased in little by little until his hand rested against her. Burke moaned into her clit and worked his finger in and out of her. Mary pulled at her bonds, using most of her strength to bring herself closer to Burke’s knife. She fought her fluttering eyes and her rocking body to move her wrists so that the bonds would be cut and not her skin.

A few jerks of her wrists and a mighty pull, the leather bonds snapped. The plan was to knock Burke to the ground and run. Her body wouldn’t listen. Her hand reached down and gripped whatever hair on Burke’s head and countered the movement of his tongue to her clit. Burke licked her one last time and yanked her hand away. Mary snapped from her daze as Burke jerked her whole body to the edge of the table. He pulled his fingers out of her, locking his gaze to hers as he licked and sucked her wetness away from his hand.

Mary shuddered from his eyes disappearing into the back of his head and the moan from the back of his throat. She tried to move away. His hand wrapped tight around her neck to keep her in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He pulled the cloth from her lips and waited.

“I was just leaving.”

“And where would you be going? You have no way to leave town with your name across wanted posters and your gold is in my pocket so I see this going one of two ways with it being of your choice.”

“Oh?”

“Either you tell me where your husband’s money is or I turn you in.”

Her gasping and heaving chest made him hard in his trousers as he looked back up to her. His eyes settled on her lips as they pressed together.

“Number three.”

“What?”

“I said number three, Mister Burke.”

“There was no third choice, whore. Would you care to enlighten me?”

He inched his face closer to hers, ready to tear her apart regardless. His body moved between her legs, pushing his hips up roughly to her sex. A few more strokes and he would end up releasing himself in his pants. He stopped, looking down as Mary’s knife was pointed into the front of his hips. He was surprised as Mary pulled his closer by the collar of his shirt. Her tongue swiped across the bit of skin between his bottom lip and the start of his tattoo.

“You are going to drop your demonic act and tell me what you really want. You are going to fucking say _please_ if you want me, Mr. Burke.”

His lips pressed against hers, taking her off her guard as her knife clamored to the ground.

“I got a thought or two crossing my mind,” he growled as his finger laced into her hair.

The door busted open as men flooded the room. Burke able to wrap his finger around his knife before he was knocked to the floor. Mary only made it off the table as she remembered the butt of someone rifle hitting her head.

Mary moaned but she didn’t know why. Her head ached. The stretching skin of her face was sticky but she didn’t know of what. Something was wrong. Her hands were to the wall above her and something was moving her dress up her legs. She would only have a second. There was someone with her. Perhaps Burke went back on his word. It wasn’t the first time a man betrayed her.

They made it to her knee as she took a breath. She thrusted her knee up and smiled to the crunch of someone’s nose. Her eyes opened as one of the man from the saloon howled in pain and did what he could to stop his face from bleeding. Mary chuckled, looking to the metal shackles holding her to the bars of the jail cell around her. She ignored the smell of burning wood and screaming from outside.

“I guess y’all taking me to the hangman’s noose now.”

The man got to his feet and pulled a knife from his belt.

“I’ll make sure they have something to hang, girl.”

She didn’t want to see the hunting blade gripped firmly in his hand or how quick he would have made it to the other side of the cell. Mary turned herself into as small of a ball as she could. She jumped as a shot rang out. The man dropped dead in front of her, making her look over her shoulder to Burke’s tired face.

“Take this,” he groaned tossing a gun to one of his men, “I hate the smaller guns. Let’s go.”

His men rushed Mary, cutting her from the bars and dragging her outside of the growing inferno that was the town. People were screaming for the dead and running in every direction to get to safety. The town was small and wouldn’t be discovered for hours until it was nothing but ash. Mary was tossed against an untouched carriage as Burke appeared from nowhere. The grip on her arm had changed from the night before. The carriage door kicked open as ice ran through her blood. Quinten Turnbull spat his tobacco to the dead grass, staring blankly into Mary’s soul.

“Mrs. Rosemary Higgins or should I call you Widow Higgins.”

“Just Mary.”

She expected him to hit her for talking back but it made him laugh as he pulled a bloody wanted poster from his pocket and placed it beside her face.

“It has some resemblance but I trust you find another. Go.”

The poster was snatched from his hand.

“Want to be telling me where Mr. Higgins’ money is? You didn’t take it with you when you ran or you’d be much farther away.”

“The new wife spent it.”

“Really? You mean this one?”

Turnbull stepped out of the way, making Mary smile as her dead husband’s sweet thing was pushed face first into the ground. She’d been dressed in one of the dresses her rich husband had spent on the woman that was caked in dirt and smoke. Terror had filled her young face as she looked up to Turnball and his men.

“I don’t know why you look so scared, Emilie. Being on your knees was how you met my husband.”

“I knew I liked you girl,” laughed Turnbull as he laced his fingers in Emilie’s blonde hair, “Where’s the money?”

“I-I don’t know! Please, Lord, don’t kill me!”

“On my word, one of you will go free if the gold is in my hands.”

“The bank! That’s where he keeps it!”

Turnbull scratched at his chin and turned his eyes to Mary, remaining unsatisfied with the answer.

“There’s a barn at the edge of the property.”

“Lair!”

“He was a drunk, you stupid cow. I had to make sure he didn’t drink his money away.”

“Barn. Words. Now.”

She stood straight despite Burke’s tight grip on her arm.

“Go in from the south. Last stall on the right, under the barrels and the floor boards. There’s money and some silver from his grandparent’s money. They’re worth something.”

“Thank you kindly for your cooperation, Widow Higgins.”

He snapped his fingers and pointed to Emilie.

“Ink her hair. Get the reward.”

Emilie screamed and kicked at Turnbull’s men as she was dragged away towards the horses. She wasn’t given another word as Burke shoved her inside the dingy carriage.

“Sir?”

“What? Deal’s a deal. You’re welcome.”

Burke made sure he didn’t smile as he made his way back for the carriage. He flung a bit of clothing into her face and slammed the door.

“You have ‘til I count to five for that dress to be in my hand.”

“I can’t change that quickly!”

“Woman, I never said change. Three!”

Mary hurried as quickly as she could.

“Four!”

The door opened earlier than expected as she covered herself and hurled the dress at him. She was left in darkness as the carriage started forward. There was a thud on the top of the carriage as Burke’s foot kicked the door.

“Get dressed.”

She took her time and waited as the carriage rocked her to sleep.

-

Mary was rocked her side as the carriage clamored to a stop. Her whole body felt stiff from being in the carriage since the day before. Her stomach rumbled but the bread she was given was enough for her. Her husband had put her on such a routine so it didn’t bother her. Whenever they did stop, Burke never let her out of his sight. She was made to wear his jacket over what he made her wear underneath.

_“If you let anyone see, so help me, I will flay your bottom, girl.”_

She had seen her share of demons, Burke didn’t scare her.

The door opened as she was greeted with the dark night sky and firepits in every direction. Burke locked his hand around her wrist and pulled her through the sea of dirty men. She was stopped in front of Turnbull as he looked to the few bags of gold and the silver that was as spotless as the day she hid away from her husband.

“You did not disappoint. Well done, Widow.”

“Where’s the other one?”

“She is you. I’d give it about another day and then you will be a free woman.”

Mary wiped the sweat from her head, wanting badly to take the coat off.

“So, I’m free to go.”

“You are not under any debt of mine.”

Mary went to turn. Burke’s grip on her wrist made her cry out as Turnbull went back for the silver.

“You heard him, let me go!”

“You didn’t say please.”

His blank wickedness dissolved into the hunger she remembered from her room.

“Please get your damn hand off me before I kick your tail back to whatever hell you crawled out of!”

“Don’t be insulting Ireland, darling.”

“I’m not your darling.”

“So you think.”

Her eyes stayed on Burke so she wouldn’t have to look to the laughing men around her.

“Sir?”

“Oh yeah. Burke traded his share for you.”

“What? We had a deal!”

“Sorry for any misdirection, my dear. I don’t make deals with women. Besides, I didn’t go against mine. Burke just made me a rich man…”

“With my money!”

“With your husband’s money and the money from your bounty that Miss Emilie was glad to take your place. Shame about her face though. Also, there was a matter of him saving you from death in the jail so you got to talk to him.”

“I refuse.”

“Too bad. It’s either me or the men.”

Mary smiled and headbutted Burke taking him completely by surprise. She turned for the first man to reach for her, fighting them away one by one. There was a loud shotgun blast behind her and a body that landed onto of her. Burke pulled the man from her and hauled her to her feet.

“That’s three times now. You ain’t going nowhere.”

“You ain’t got no use for a woman like me. There’s plenty up and down these states.”

“If I got to cover your finger in melted gold and drag you kicking and screaming, I will do so until you die.”

Mary looked up as a shaking Parson was shoved to his feet, praying each breath to God with a gun to his head. He got to his feet and failed to steady his bible.

“Please. You must be a man of God, sir!”

“Say the word, Mary. His life is in your hands.”

There was a click of an empty barrel that made her jump.

“Stop it!”

“Come on, Mary.”

“Fine, just let him go!”

The Parson flipped through his bible.

“W-We are gathered here today…”

“Skip ahead,” order Burke as he pointed his own gun to the parson’s head.

“Do you…”

“Burke.”

“Do you Burke…”

“I do.”

“A-And do you, Mary, take…”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine my child. Y-You may kiss the bride.”

Burke shoved his tongue between Mary’s lips as she tried to push him away. She didn’t know what to think. At the last second, she bit down hard on Burke’s lip.

“You’re gonna pay for this blood on my lip.”

He wiped away the bit of blood with the back of his hand and smiled, shooting the Parson between the eyes. Mary’s scream of horror was drowned out by the cheering men. She didn’t have a chance to see much as Burke hauled Mary over his shoulder and carried off as if she weighted nothing. She stumbled to her feet as Burke held her by her throat.

“Don’t do anything like that again.”

“Go to hell.”

“Go. Stay to the wall.”

She turned to a cave a bit away from the campfires. She could only imagine what waited for her inside. One foot in front of the other, she made her way from the hot summer air towards a faint glow. For a moment, she was alone as she rounded the large encampment. The fire was strong as she opened her coat and canvassed the rest of the supplies. There was food and some bottles lining the side. Near the back where the shadows were, she could hear trickling water.

“Jacket.”

She turned with Burke at her back. She pulled the musty thing from her shoulders. His eyes fell to her arms that tried to cover her chest. He tried to not to be so pleased with himself as he eyed the slip that he stole from the town. She’d been fine in the garment for a few days until he could get her a proper dress. It would have gotten in his way. He knew he’d have to control himself so he wouldn’t rip the sheer slip from her but that would depend on her.

“I assume you know how to clean. Cook and sew.”

“I’m not your maid.”

“One in the same, darling. Let’s go.”

She did as she was told. Burke pulled the bowler from his head and tossed it somewhere. Mary winced as the rocks dug into the pads of her feet. She looked up to the trickling water that fell clear and beautiful to a pool at her feet.

“Here.”

She wasn’t prepared to see Burke half naked as he had stripped off his dirty shirt and his shoes, standing in his trousers with his straps hanging from his belted waist. At his feet was his weapons.

“Don’t do nothing stupid.”

He held out soap and a rag for her. She remembered having to clean her husband at his request, nothing had changed. Burke stepped under the water, huffing from the cold as he waited. Mary knew not to run. She soaped up her rag and wash his tattooed skin that seemed to go on forever. He was cleaner that she expected. Burked turned. Mary didn’t dare look up as her hands spread the soap from his neck to his scarred chest and his stomach.

Mary didn’t feel Burke’s hand at her neck. The cold water from his hand dripped down to her skin making her shiver. His hand held her in place, slowly pulling her forward to the water as he kissed her. She didn’t think he would be slow with his kisses, making him laugh into her lips.

“You act like you never been loved.”

“I wasn’t. Don’t laugh at me.”

“Never, darling.”

He pushed his pants down his thighs as the heavy water did the rest. She was afraid to look down but Burke was already ahead of her. He took her hand, wrapping the cloth around his cock and her hand around it. He closed his hand completely around hers, groaning as he worked them up and down his cock. Mary gasped as she was pulled underneath the water. Her hand accidently closed tighter around Burke.

“It’s freezing!”

He buried his face into her neck, needing more. His lips kissed down to her chest through the edge of the fabric. He peeled it away, met with her flesh hardened from the water. He moved his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist to keep her from moving but she did the opposite. His lips wrapped around her, making her gasp as she let him go. Her fingers raked his scalp, urging him and he wasn’t going to stop.

“Keep doing that Mary and I’ll make you fevered.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Promising. You just don’t know.”

His other hand slid between her legs and stroked her. He flipped his wrist to let it hold her dress up. Mary didn’t realize she spread her legs as his finger arched up into her. Her knees buckled. Burke held her up and drug his finger up to her clit. His cold fingertip made her jump. He moved his hand in circles as her body didn’t refuse him.

“Don’t worry if you go weak, Mary. I’ll still catch you.”

His hand moved faster as Mary arched back into his hold. Burke attached himself to her other breast to hear the voice she was trying to quiet. She moaned, gasping for breath as she tried to keep herself propped on the rocks behind her. Her husband had never touched her in such a way, making her want to scream his name but she would never give him that satisfaction.

He sank to his knee and sucked on her clit with his finger moving in and out of her. He lapped at the water that fell down her body and her. She tasted the same on his tongue but she was a bit sweet the more she rocked her hips into him. A scream of pain from the cave opening brought Mary back as she backed into the rocks. Burke licked his fingers as he kept his eyes to Mary. He towered over her, reaching for the ribbon at the front of the slip to make it loose.

“He brought that on himself. I set about ten traps. They won’t get to see but with that voice of yours, they’ll try to get through for you.”

“And you’d let them.”

“No. I’ll kill each one of them if they try taking what’s mine.”

He held her and grinded himself into her stomach.

“I’m not giving them a damn thing.”

“So you say. Here or the bed?”

“There was no bed.”

“Well excuse me, your highness. I’ll take you wherever I damn well please. I was just giving you a choice. The rocks will make you bleed more than I will.”

The wall dug into her back as she tried not to cry.

“Not here!”

“Not here?”

“No,” she whispered.

Burke pulled down the slip, letting it fall next to his trousers. He reached forward and pulled Mary from her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting how closer she was to Burke. He turned back to the fire, showing no weakness as he placed her down on the blanket to soften the hard floor. Mary was still as Burke sat back in his heels to watch her try to cover herself. It was amusing and sweet to see a bit of her attitude drop once she had nothing to hide behind.

He towered over her, lacing his face through her black hair. Her head tilted back as Burke attacked her neck. His other hand groped at the back of her thigh to urge it from the other. It returned to her sex to make her melt. He pushed two fingers into her instead of one as her walls tensed around his fingers. Mary’s mouth dropped open with her gasping breath to echo around her. She didn’t think of the men outside the cave, probably licking their lips to her growing voice or the smell of the cave. She prayed to God that Burke wouldn’t stop and he never did. He worked his fingers into her faster, having his palm slap against her clit.

Mary’s legs snapped shut around his hand as a bit of her wetness dripped down his hand. She cried out. He caught her body and licked her chest as his hand refused to slow. Her walls clenched around his fingers a second stronger time, filling him with joy and lust. Mary loosened her legs, not feeling Burke slither between them like the snake that he was.

“I almost want to tear you apart to make you scream again.”

“Just do it.”

“No, no. You want this, you fucking ask for it.”

She could feel her blushing skin redden more. She did want him but she knew she could make him snap.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

He grabbed his cock and traced up and down her sex. Mary was conflicted.

“Burke, please.”

“Not good enough…”

He flattened his cock to her and shifted his hips. She sharply gasped and dug her nails into his arms. He pressed his brow to hers as the water dripped down to her, needing to make her break. She bit into her lip with each shift of his hips. There was something whispered as he lowered himself to her.

“What was that?”

The sharp pain returned to his hip as the edge of her knife dug a little deeper into his skin.

“I said take me already, you monster.”

He moved her wrist away and thrusted into her. Mary cried out from his cock as the knife dropped to the ground. He was slow, making sure she felt every shift of his hips. She felt her legs drift further apart. She’d never felt anything like Burke before. His teeth raked across her skin, his hands too, pinching and molding roughly to her chest. His hips rolled into hers, breaking her demeanor with every quiver and thrust. In no time, she clawed at his skin and urged his cock to go deeper.

She was a thing of beauty as he pushed the wet dark hair from her skin for him to taste. Soon, her voice would be heard and he’d make sure they know she would be his and only his. Mary was perfection around him and forced himself to hold out longer. He pulled out of her and pushed her to her stomach and her knees. He teased her with the tip of his cock to draw her in as she tried to follow. A chuckle escaped him as he slammed his hips into her.

Mary turned her moans into her arm as the newer angle filled her with bliss. Her breath was either pushed out of her with Burke’s cock or used to scream in place of her words. Burke formed both of his hands to her hips to fuck Mary into the dirty blankets. He knew she was done. Her sex milked him but he wanted more.

She cried out as Burke pulled her up to her knees by her hair all while his cock was still fucking her.

“And here I thought you couldn’t stand the sight of me. I may just keep you like this, legs spread waiting for me to take you like the bitch in heat that you are. Do you still want to kill me, Mary?”

“Yes,” she forced as Burke’s arm wrapped around her.

His hand gripped the life from her breast. It shamed her but excited her more to feel his brutish hand clenched to her naked body.

“Wouldn’t you miss,” he hissed as he thrusted up sharply.

Mary held onto Burke’s arm and cried louder, drawing so cheers from the cave opening.

“Yes.”

“Good. Are you mine?”

He already knew the answer but he need to hear the answer from her beautiful lips.

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

She shrieked as his hand struck hard at her bottom. The reaction made her walls clench tighter around his cock. He would remember that for the next time. She wanted to answer him but she felt her body wouldn’t allow it. He pounded himself harder into her as his cock was coated in her wetness. He slapped at her bottom again and again. Mary couldn’t understand. She was so close to being free and now she was married and riding the cock of a vicious killer. She didn’t want it to end.

“I’m yours, Burke. I’m yours…”

“And don’t you forget it.”

He worked his way under her arm and latched himself to her breast, suckling from her to hear her screams. Mary panted to breath, arching back as her voice lifted into the night. His teeth dug into her neck to hide his moans as he emptied himself inside of her. He groaned as low as he could bear. His head spun as he felt he could drop from exhaustion.

He gave Mary some courtesy. He laid her on the blankets as she writhed and pressed her legs together. Burke laid next to her, feeling his spent cock slowly harden from her. The scent, her voice and the curves of her body. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back to his chest.

“All mine…”

-

The horse was growing weary but he would get another on his next trip out. Horse meat would get him some more money and the supplies he would need the next time Turnball needed him. The men knew not to follow Burke from the many deaths of the old and new men that tried. Every night he took Mary, even the nights she bled, to hear her voice cry out for him. Months passed and it was decided she could no longer stay with the group, much for her own safety.

There was a bit of land that was found for him. Burke smiled at the large land covered by towering rocks so that Mary wouldn’t be found. He took it for himself as he shot the man in the head and looked around for its potential. From his hands, he built her a cabin, small but enough. He never looked past a few years.

He stopped at the trees hiding the opening beautifully. He left his horse and made his way across the plots of soils she’d been busy to keep lively. She was truly an independent woman and to his surprise she never ran. She had every chance and she didn’t take it. The reason why was waiting for him down the road.

He put his ear to the door, listening for her but all he could hear was the crackle of the fire. He thought about looking in from one of the windows but there would be no fun in it. He pushed on the wood of the door and slipped in. The kitchen was quiet and there was no one around the fire. Burke’s stomach crumbled at the smell of stew cooking in the pot. He pulled the knife from his belt and dripped the edge into the gravy.

His tongue was so close to the edge when a bit of metal butted the back of his head.

“You shouldn’t spoil your dinner like that.”

He flinched as Mary pulled the trigger of her empty shotgun.

“What did I tell you about doing that?”

“I’m sorry if you were a trespasser like the one I killed the other night.”

Burke kicked her feet from under her, making her crash back to the table. He lunged for her or her arm as it wrapped around his neck. Burke didn’t remember her as strong. He reached around him and pulled her back to the table by her long hair. She cried out in fury as Burke held her to the table by his hips. The more she fought him, the harder his cock grew for her.

“That’s another,” he hissed into her ear.

Mary didn’t care as long as she felt his hands on her. A cry from the next room made them stop as Mary huffed.

“Dammit. You went and done it now.”

Mary shoved Burke away and rushed to their open bedroom. Burke rolled his eyes and peeled off his jacket. He washed off his hands and set his bowler hat by the door. It was all strange for him but he knew the consequences of putting his cock in a beautiful woman. Mary appeared from the bedroom with her wailing baby in her arms. Burke watched her as she calmed the child, their small child, and rocked him in her arms.

“Help yourself,” she nodded to the pot.

“You’re lucky I haven’t had a proper meal in days. Did you really kill one?”

“Three. You can pick them clean in the morning but I’m keeping the revolver.”

“You could have just asked and I would have gotten you one.”

“It wouldn’t have been as satisfying,” she sighed as she turned the rocking chair and shrugged off the edge of her dress.

Burke slurped down his stew and craned his neck to try and see his wife nourishing their child. It was almost shameful at the newer, sumptuous shape of her. He marveled at the shape of her fuller breasts but more to the shape of his perfect son. All the women he took, none were as satisfying as Mary, especially pregnant and always wanting when he needed her.

With two bowls, cornbread and beer in his belly, he was ready for more. He wiped his hands and knelt behind the rocking chair.

“I just sat down.”

“Take the time you need.”

Burke was careful, something he never was as he brushed the soft brown curls on his son’s head.

“Does Edgar sleep?”

“When he can. He’s never far, though.”

“Good. I’ll unpack.”

Burke knelt to his sacks by the door and combed through his supplies for Mary. Winter was over and she could do with more seeds for their land. He finished in time as she pulled Edgar from her breast. Burke swept him away and held him to his chest. She reached up to button her dress.

“Leave it,” he ordered.

She rolled her eyes at the sound of Burke making faces to their son. Her thumb brushed the first button as his hand wrapped around her throat to tilt her head back. She knew better than to cry out with Edgar almost asleep. He pressed his face to her ear, smelling the cleanliness of her hair.

“I said to leave it so that makes three.”

Mary slowly shook her head.

“What?”

“Three,” she said with a single breath.

“The mobile is still in the attic.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Arms at your sides.”

She let him go as her arms fell to her sides. He knew their agreement but he had to test her. His thumb brushed her nipple, giving her a quick pinch to make her jump. Mary’s body jolted but she stayed still and quiet. Burke turned with the baby asleep in his arms as he climbed the ladder up to the attic. Things were quiet as he placed Edgar down in the soft blankets. He arched his head down to his baby, pressing his tattooed lips to the tender skin that would toughen with age.

“Good night, my prince.”

He picked up the music box from the floor and twisted the key until he was sure it would give him time to sleep deeper. Burke placed the box next to Edgar and closed him off from the rest of the cabin. He wasn’t fast or slow. He kicked off his boots, making any noise to make her turn. She didn’t.

He unbuttoned his shirt enough and worked off his suspenders. Through the crackle of the fire, Mary could hear Burke undo his belt and let the leather slide through the loops of his pants. She could hear his footsteps and she bit the inside of her cheeks so he wouldn’t catch her smiling.

Burke was a feral and insatiable man. She didn’t mind being taken by him again and again until she couldn’t think straight but when Edgar was born, she put her foot down. Burke admired her for it and knew he could get as much out of the deal as he wanted so that was what she got. No impropriety in front of Edgar or other children he was planning on giving her in exchange for her complete submission. Everyone got what they wanted.

He laced his fingers in her hair and tilted her back. He watched her breasts strain against the opening of her dress. He pushed them away, showing them off to the glow of the fire. He stopped himself from burying his face into her chest and turned her for the table. He pushed her forward as she hit the table. Mary knew what to do without being asked. Flat against the table, both hands on the table past her waist. The dress was his job.

He worked the dress up and over until the fabric settle at the small of her back. She spread her legs so he could look at her. Sometimes it made him forget but he would always remember.

Burke traced his belt up her legs, making her twitch like his cock and the side of his mouth.

“Say it.”

“Three.”

“Good girl.”

He brought his hand back and struck her bottom with his belt. He enjoyed her cringe, wishing she would fight as she did before. He would have liked to say it was how he broke her, but she never really did. She liked it just as well. The belt traced her rear again, making him choose a higher spot, someplace that when she sat, she would be reminded that certain manners had a price to pay.

He swung again, making the leather crack harder on her skin. Her mouth opened as she cried out by accident. Burke looked up to the attic, waiting for the moment Edgar cried but when all was well, he turned his attention back to his wife.

“And you were doing so well, Mary.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I like how you said that with no lip this time. Perhaps someone had learned their lesson?”

He knew what she was thinking. He fixed that with a sudden crack.

“Yes!”

“Yes, what, Mary?”

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Good girl, just one more.”

The last one. Where the edge of her bottom met the top of her beautiful thighs. That’s the first place he’d bury his tongue once he was finished. His hand pressed to the small of her back to keep her in place, to assure her that it was almost over but he paid no attention to how much her nails dug into the table. He spanked her hard enough to make her arch up. That’s when he could smell it.

Burke moved his hand away and pulled apart her thighs.

“Damn, girl.”

He gently pulled her lips apart, hypnotizing him with her waiting wetness. He only had her once since she gave birth and he swore to the heavens that her cunt had grown tighter. He didn’t realize his belt was so closer to her sex until he saw her looking over her shoulder to him.

“Did I say you can move?”

He flicked his wrist and gave her a quick slap to her sex. The way her body reacted gave him chills like the first time he buried his face between her legs. He chuckled into her thigh, placing a kiss to her skin. He got to his feet and brought Mary to her own. He turned her to him, frozen as he looked down to her. She was beautiful with her blushing skin and her controlled breaths. Burke tilted her up by her chin and kissed the lips she’d been biting so hard. He took her hard and formed it to the front of his pants.

“After all this time, you still do this to me.”

Mary closed her grip around him. He nearly thundered over her but he knew to hold strong. His breath was hot at her ear.

“Bed,” he ordered, “now.”

Mary did as he said, jumping as the door locked behind her. Burke was over her but keeping her on her feet. He pulled her dress apart and watched the slip follow. She reached for her stocking as he stopped her.

“Leave them.”

She did.

He nodded his head and, again, Mary knew what to do. She knelt in front of him, in front of their bed and pulled his pants apart. She ignored his pants as they fell to the floor and caught his cock as it sprang for her. She ran her tongue up his length. She used what power she could and made her husband moan. Each breath of air and swear to the good Lord was for her.

The taste of his skin was something she did miss. The belt she could have done without but it was a bit of fun. Her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock to taste the wet saltiness that waited there. She opened her mouth as she practiced and took as much of him as she could bear. Burke’s eyes drifted at the warmth of her mouth. He could hear her giggle as she looked up the length of his body and met his eyes.

“It’s not going to be easy to laugh if your mouth isn’t properly full of my cock.”

He placed his belt behind the base of her of her neck to trap her. His bastardly self pulled her closer to his cock. Mary moaned and dug her nails into the back of his thighs to get his attention. He knew, he just didn’t care in the moment. He let go as Mary fell back to the bed, coughing and gasping for breath.

Burke regained himself as he tossed his belt to the floor. He picked Mary up and bent her over the side of their bed.

“Don’t move. You may just like this.”

Mary usually did. Burke stroked her lips, tracing some of her wetness up her leg.

“Looks like someone’s cunt is a bit eager.”

“And waiting for you.”

He smiled, knowing from the clean state of the cabin and not a bit of her scent on the furniture that she was right. He swatted her cunt, making her jump and calm as his long fingers stroked her deeply. He swatted at her a few more times, making her wetter than she was before. He delved his tongue into her a single time and was ready.

“That’s my good girl.”

He left her and took his usual place on the bed. Mary followed to climb his lap. Burke ran his tongue across the edge of his teeth, looking up to the best bit of loot he’d ever received. She smiled down to him, rubbing herself against his cock to tease him. He wrapped his hands around her thighs to feel her deeper.

They moved up to her breasts to grip the life from their new heft.

“God, I want you on my tongue, woman, but I need you more on my cock so you can scream.”

“At least on your tongue, I wouldn’t have to see those God-awful ink lines in your neck.”

“Just as long as they were pressed against your dripping sweetness.”

She leaned forward, his guess, to tease him. Her breast distracted him as she grabbed his cock and sank slowly on his lap. The both of them moaned from the feel of one another, the stretch to make them claw at each other’s skin.

“Next time,” she promised as she ghosted her lips.

Burke held her up as she rode him. She rocked her hips, riding him as she would have his horse. Each rock made her hips grind harder for the added friction to the clit she was sure was swollen from him. Burke met her thrusts as the sounds of his cock slapping her wetness drove him mad. He needed her too much. Since the moment he saw Mary, all he wanted was her and now she was.

Arching back, riding his cock towards her release as she braced his thighs. With one hand at her hips, the other ventured up and pinched at her nipple. He pinched hard, making her react as she showed more anger than bliss. Mary leaned forward again and wrapped her fingers tight to Burke’s throat. She was strong but not as much as him. It made him that much hard and hungry. She pressed her thumb to the veins in his neck, waiting for the right moment to free him.

She moved her hand as he arched up and attacked her chest. He was a feral, starving thing as his teeth and his lips and his tongue latched to her breast. He suckled from her, taking only a little bit as Mary arched further back. She gasped and whined and it was music to his ears. Burke purposely slowed and released himself from her chest with one last lick. He nodded to Mary, making a grin spread across her face quicker than wildfire.

She lifted herself up and turned so that her back was to Burke. He moved them to the edge of the bed for her. He filled her with ease and worked her legs over his. He snaked his hips just the way she like it, fucking her hard enough so he could watch her bounce on his lap. Her walls quivered, so close to release. Mary was pulled back until she laid flat back on Burke’s sweating chest. She reached back for him, pulling him so she could taste his lips. He was a devil to bite her lip and massage his tongue with hers. She was perfection indeed as he held her stiffening body to his. His hips refused to slow as he fucked her through her release.

When she came down enough, his hands kept her skin.

“My turn, darling,” he hissed into the shell of her ear.

One hand drifted to her neglected clit, moving his hand faster than he ever could and the other pulled her beautiful mane back to keep her in place. With each sharper thrust, her voice carried higher and he watched in delight to her heaving bouncing chest. She came around his cock again, strong as always and Burke planted his feet and fucked his wife with purpose. His eyes filled with color as he grabbed her hand to feel his cock as he emptied himself inside of her.

Mary eased herself back to his chest and panted as the spring cold night chilled their sweating skin. She turned her head as his lips kissed a sore spot on her neck.

“I didn’t feel it that time.”

“Really?”

He ran his thumb to the dark spot he’d just left at her neck. She moaned as she tried to pull herself from him. Burke was quicker as he pulled her off and under the quilts. He held her close, inhaling the scent of her dark hair. He smirked as his fingers pinched at her likely reddened backside. Mary groaned playfully into his chest all while her knee brushed against his cock.

“You better stop that foolishness, Darling, before I take you over my knee.”

“So serious for a devil like you,” she teased as she purposely traced her lips to his.

He turned his face into her chest, needing more of her as his cock rubbed against her thigh. He was tired from his ride but tomorrow before she would go for Edgar, he would make sure he rode him.


End file.
